1000 kilómetros por hora-J Jungkook
by Gkxxkie
Summary: Puedo jurar que cuando te ví, mi corazón latió más rápido que en la pista. Jeon Jungkook. BTS


Era un viernes caluroso en julio, a pocos minutos de la media noche. Jóvenes en su mayoría universitarios y un pequeño porcentaje de estudiantes de la escuela media superior comenzaban a reunirse en las calles deshabitadas a las afueras de la ciudad. Esa noche se llevaría a cabo la carrera más importante del año, corredores nuevos, retirados, aficionados y los que recién conocían tal lugar, se reunían ahí para ser partícipes del evento.

La carrera real iniciaba a la 1:00 a.m, mientras tanto se realizaban otras más pequeñas y la mayoría de los espectadores pasaban el rato en los distintos bares que había.

Jeon Jungkook se encontraba ahí para visitar a los viejos amigos y aprovechando la ocasión, disfrutar del espectáculo. Tenía veinte años, a los dieciséis inició en las carreras y se retiró a los dieciocho, pero su nombre seguía siendo el segundo más mencionado por aquellos lares, tal como le dijo Hoseok, quien se encontraba con él, bebiendo sentados en la mesa más alejada de la entrada del bar.

¿Quién es el primero? -preguntó intrigado, no quería sonar pretencioso, pero en sus anteriores visitas aún había escuchado múltiples veces su nombre, acompañado de frases que harían sentir alagado a cualquiera-

Kang Soomin, digamos que ella ocupó tu lugar cuando te fuiste -explicó Hoseok, riendo por la sorpresa grabada en el rostro de su amigo-

¿Soomin? Una chica...

Si, Jungkook, una chica -Hoseok tomó un sorbo de su bebida y miró alrededor, deteniendose en la entrada- Justo _esa_ chica -hizo énfasis en la palabra "esa" y apuntó con la cabeza a la puerta-

Cuando Jungkook escuchó que la persona que había ocupado su lugar dentro de ese sitio, era una mujer, nunca se imaginó que sería ese tipo de mujer, era de estatura promedio, llevaba el cabello suelto, era negro y le llegaba a la cintura, pero sin duda, lo que más llamó su atención fue que su piel no era pálida como la mayoría, sino que era bronceada, y diablos, su corazón dió un vuelco porque ella era muy guapa y parecía brillar bajo las luces de colores neón del bar.

Soomin iba acompañada de dos chicos bastante altos y musculosos, en ese momento Jungkook no recordaba sus nombres, pero había competido contra ellos varias veces. La pelinegra tomó asiento junto a ellos en la mesa que estaba frente a la de Jungkook, minutos después se levanto y caminó hasta el centro del establecimiento, comenzó a moverse al compás de la música y el ex corredor no podía dejar de mirarla, entonces revisó la hora, aún faltaban cuarenta minutos para la carrera y él estaba muy ansioso por verla en acción, quería comprobar si era tan buena como Hoseok decía.

Pasó veinte minutos más en el bar, Jimin, otro de sus viejos amigos, se había unido a él y Hoseok, bebían mientras preguntaban al menor lo que había hecho todo ese tiempo, la conversación era bastante amena, pero la curiosidad de Jungkook lo obligó a interrumpirla y salir del lugar en cuanto vió a Soomin hacerlo. La siguió con facilidad, manteniendo una distancia prudente, y se detuvo cuando llegaron al circuito principal. Ella se subió a un Nissan Skyline R32 color plata, y a su lado uno de los chicos que la acompañaban, Jungkook apoyó su espalda en la pared que se encontraba detrás suyo, bebió de la cerveza que había llevado consigo al salir del bar y observó. Soomin hablaba con el chico y ambos hacían señas y muchos movimientos con las manos, parecían estar planeando una estrategia. Mientras tanto, el otro chico se acercó a Jungkook.

¡Tenemos visitas! -exclamó, la atención se centró en el, incluso Soomin estaba viendo- ¿Qué tal, Golden? ¿Correrás hoy?

No, no, solo estoy aquí para ver-dijo, negando con la cabeza-

Luces azules se encendieron desde la parte superior de los edificios, todos dirigieron la mirada a las bocinas que también se encontraban en los edificios. _Tic-Toc_. Sonó durante diez segundos. Era la primer señal de que el inicio de la carrera se acercaba.

¡Dakho, vuelve aquí! -gritó el otro chico, este movió su cabeza hacia Jungkook y se acercó al Skyline-

Entonces los recordó, había competido contra Dakho y el otro chico, que se llamaba Dongsun, ambos le habían ganado en sus primeras carreras. Hoseok y Jimin llegaron al lugar, los dos tomaron la misma posición que Jungkook en la pared y bebieron, la segunda señal abundó el lugar, esta vez con luces verdes.

¡Salgan de sus escondites, la carrera va a empezar! -sonó a través de las bocinas, los tres chicos reconocieron perfectamente esa voz, era Taehyung-

La multitud se acomodó tras de las tiras que delimitaban el espacio de la pista, Taehyung presentó a los cinco corredores de esa noche, donde se encontraba Soomin, unas pantallas puestas estrategicamente en lo alto de los edificios mostraban los diferentes puntos del circuito que en ese momento estaban vacíos.

Tres… -Taehyung inició el conteo, dos chicas con vestimentas un poco indecentes se encontraban frente a los autos, agitando los banderines del mismo color que las luces que invadieron las calles, rojas- Dos… -junto a las luces, sonidos parecidos a los de una sirena se hicieron presentes, los motores rugian y los jóvenes gritaban- ¡Uno!

Las chicas se hicieron a un lado y los autos salieron disparados, la mayoría de los presentes gritó cuando el Skyline pasó al segundo tramo del circuito y logró un derrape perfecto, había conseguido el ángulo de noventa grados exactos que solo los mejores podían obtener. Exclamaciones de sorpresa con tinte de decepción abundaron cuando un Mazda RX-7, conducido por Youngsoo, que llevaba varios años corriendo, llegó a la delantera en el cuarto tramo, también logrando un ángulo perfecto en su derrape. A Jungkook no le quedó duda de que la carrera estaría muy reñida entre Youngsoo y Soomin, ambos parecían ser demasiado buenos. Todos recuperaron el animo cuando Soomin recuperó el primer lugar en el tercer tramo de la segunda vuelta y los gritos no se hicieron esperar cuando cruzó la meta después de una vuelta más. Soomin salió del auto sonriendo, Jungkook hizo lo mismo, ver a la chica ganar después de comprobar que ella era muy buena en las carreras le recordó a sus inicios en el drift.

Definitivamente volvería más seguido al lugar.


End file.
